


You care

by LillithMiles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: BWB!AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gendry is swordfighting with someone and he loses his footing just long enough for Arya to step in and finish the guy off and she's all, "Remind you of when I used to beat you when we were younger?" And he's all cocky like, "That never happened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You care

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Arya is part of the Brotherhood without Banners.

He wasn't sure of how that had started. One minute, he was in the inn, drinking and eating and dreaming of a warm bed (since he and Arya were travelling and, in the past few days, they were sleeping in the woods). Now, he's here, outside, in the cold night, fighting a man bigger than him in height and width.

What had caused that? Arya, of course. She was the troublemaker. She should be here, in his place, fighting the strange. He would let her fight. She knew how to take care of herself. "Just come back alive and try not to ruin your sword. I'm a smith, not a miracle worker. ", he used to say to her.

They were just eating and drinking when the man entered the inn, looking for trouble. Being a knight, he would solve the issue, but Arya, being Arya, had to speak up and challenge the strange. 

"I won't fight a woman!", the man practically spat the words. "But you can warm my bed later."

And that had been the reason. Not Arya, to be honest, but the way that man had treated her! Gendry would never accept anyone mistreating a woman. He had seen enough of that with his mother and now, as a knight, it was his duty to stand up for those who couldn't do it for themselves (what wasn't Arya's case, but still).

The fight was reaching its end and Gendry had advantage. Until a stupid rock decides to move under his foot. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. 

He saw the other sword coming down towards him, but another sword crossed its way and saved him. The man, taken by surprise, didn't last long against her. Arya was fast in her water dance and the man was too hurt to even hold his sword in no time.

Only when she reached out to help him to stand he realized he was still laying on the ground.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nothing serious."

They started to walk back to the inn. Gendry should know what was coming when she smiled at him.

"I defeated a man bigger than you. Remind you of when I used to beat you when we were younger?" 

"Like that ever happened..."

"It happened. Several times!"

"Because I used to let you win."

She stopped in front of him, hands on her hips and a determined look on her face. The picture of stubbornness.

"Then prove it. Fight me. Now."

"No, M'lady. I'm not gonna fight you now. My meal is getting cold inside the inn and a warm bed is waiting for me. Now, you can join me or you can go swing this sword against a tree. I, personally, don't care."

He passed through her and she soon joined him. 

"You're a liar."

"Why?"

"You care."

He didn't need to look at her to know she was smiling. He didn't bother denying. That was a well known fact. He cared about her. She didn't like to admit, but she cared about him too.


End file.
